


Forced down, brought on my knees

by evilregal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is concerned about Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced down, brought on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100, drabbletag6, prompt: mud

Clarke is concerned about Lexa, and apparently so is her bodyguard, Crixus who keeps looking over his shoulder and ask if she’s alright.  
  
The Commander nods stiffly every time.  
  
Lexa has been unusually quiet since they set out that morning except for the groans she tries to stifle whenever her horse jostles her too much.  
  
From behind, Clarke sees that Lexa’s shoulders are tense, sees the arm she unconsciously wrapped protectively around her midsection, the way her whole body shudders when she takes in a too-sharp intake of breath.  
  
“You sure you’re okay, Lexa? We could take a break.”  
  
Lexa turns her head slightly, and Clarke notices the beads of sweat pearling on her forehead.  
  
“Yes, I am fine,” she hisses, her jaw locked tight.  
  
They ride in uneasy silence for nearly an hour until Lexa gasps and pulls the reins, commanding her horse to stop.  
  
“I… I do not feel…” Lexa stammers.  
  
Clarke watches - her heartrate speeding up - as Lexa sways atop her mount, slumps forward and falls off, landing with a wet, hollow thud on the ground softened by the previous night’s rainfall.  
  
“Lexa!”  
  
“ _Heda_?”  
  
The Commander doesn’t move, remains still, face down in the mud.


End file.
